ROCKANDROLL345672 AND DARKNESSANGEL666 SEX STORY
by bobbybasketball98
Summary: MADE BY JobelMT


**MADE BY JOBELMT DO NOT STEAL**

 **HOW ROCK ROCKED MY ROCKS**

 **Chapter 1: THICC GIRL COMES TO KILL HER BOYFRIEND BUT SHE AINT THICC**

Darkness was going downtown, she hated her boyfriend who never ate poop. "OH **.."** she said in such distress "how i hate boyfriend who never eats poop." "I need a strong fat guy in my life who like mcdonalds...and can have a b-big mc-dong x3. I went outside to walk to my boyfrendies house to totally PWN HIM (analy).. I **HATE** MY _BOYFRIED_ SO MUCH I WILL PWN HIM (analy) BECAUSE I AM IN REDMIINT8 PWNERS. HE SMOKES AND CUSSES. I RAN INTO HIS HOUSe, AND I SAID "PETER YOU ARE A _ **NOOB**_ "...

... _**I HATE YOU**_! I then RAGE QUITTED OUTSIDE OF THE HOUSE….. I then wnent home and thougt….. Hmmmm who will be my next swag boyfrend :3. I then went to bed to go sleep….ALl night i have been thinking of one man in my life. He appeard as a man who wasent a noob, was hot, and HARD… i cant t stop thinking of him.. x333333.

 **Chapter 2: Rock is rock hard**

Rock was at home beating his rocks to alice the angel and bendy. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Alice, when I look at you I see myself and I am hot. Draggy was in the kitchen he was making pancakes. "Rock I'm mad at you quit cheating on me idiot." You know what Rock, i'm leaving you..

Rock alone and afraid was left outside he had to shit so he paid homeless people to use their toilet. Hi homeless guys can i get a toilet lol. Rock said as he filled himself with a new feeling no long comforted by the warmth of his draggy. I have a inflation Rock said to the homeless man my boyfriend use to inflate will you? The homeless man shot Rock five times. Rock lay there bleeding out. 3:

 **Chapter 3: rock meets darkness**

3 days after the events…

Rock wakes up in his bedroom, Confused on what just happened. He wonders if it was a dream, or reality. Then he looked to the right side to his bed, and he saw nothing, so he went on with his day. Then Rock went on a walk in the park, with a dark tunnel, when he goes near the tunnel, he runs into Teh Epic Duck, Screaming " **TEH EPICCCCCC DUKKK IS KUMMIINGGGGG!** "

The Epic duck looks at him saying

 **BRUH.**

Rock goes and gets is 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 mile **pp** and starts to poop everywhere around teh epic duk and starts to run around the duck. Then teh dux stopped him, and then vored him...

FUCK NO

 **Chapter 3: Chapter 2: Chapter 1: The chapter that rock and the umbrella monster FUCKS!**

"Omg that umbrella moster is super hot!111" thought rock. "I WANNA _**FUUUUUUCKKKK!**_ " rock takes out a big chunk of poo poo and munches  
"Now im on turned time 4 _**FUCK**_ " then he took his gigantic [ rock ] and shoved it up [ another rock].

"And that how i got an umbrella fetish" said rock, pulling down his pants and shoving the umbrella in his EAR! Oh, and then he shoots himself but it _**bounces of his head and kills THE LAST GUEST OMGGGGGGGG!**_

 **Chapter 3: Chapter 2: Chapter 1: The chapter that rock and the umbrella monster FUCKS! Chapter 2: the chapter where rock said "EARLOBE EARLOBE EARLOBE MY GOD THE LAST GUEST DIED THIS IS HORRIBLE AH OMG IM DYING TOO BUT NOT REALLY ALSO THESE ROCKS HAVE BEEN SHOVED UP MY ANUS OH GOD WHY O NO AAAAAAAA SOME1 TELL MY DAD THAT IM GAY BEFORE I DIE AAHHHHHH!"**

Rock says "EARLOBE EARLOBE EARLOBE MY GOD THE LAST GUEST DIED THIS IS HORRIBLE AH OMG IM DYING TOO BUT NOT REALLY ALSO THESE ROCKS HAVE BEEN SHOVED UP MY ANUS OH GOD WHY O NO AAAAAAAA SOME1 TELL MY DAD THAT IM GAY BEFORE I DIE AAHHHHHH!"

And then rock dies the end and the last guest didn die but also rock didnt die and it was A DREAM OMG LOL.

 **Chapter 68 - 64.5: litning my queen**

**Kachigga my nigga**

 **Chapter 4: The Last Guest**

He runs as the swift bullet travel behind him omg brooo, NOOOOOOOOO, the guest nukes the bacon hair as he kills him. His phone buzzes, omg my boy rock needs a wing man. The Last guest teleports out of thea arena only to fidn Draggy with another man. Draggy you PP eater….. He says as he shoots draggy five times. Minecraft steve comes and says wtf bruh what the frick. The last guest is like uhhhh draggy was nutting on some NOOB and minecraft steve was like lets go get some boneless fuck you and then the last guest was like ok

Where is rock they said as the house got nuked and all the characters and will return to the story and they died and wont return because they died.

 **Chapter 5: SEX!**

Rock with his rocky pp finds darkness angel and takes her to the bed and CENSORED her!

Then rock makes little bendy babies and they give the hammer to hell to darkness so rock and xxxtentaction have to go save darkness!

 **Chapter 6: Cuphead and Rock partners in Crime**

Rock travels to hell with his sons bendy jr and cock blocker 9000. I need to save the love of my life. He sees the devil. Ah so what up noobs. The devil proceeds to grab his shotgun and loads fiddy bullets into rocks head. OMG rock said as he boned the devil from behind. THEY THEN HAVE SEX FOR FIVE HOURS. Rock then fucks hell and makes a new universe he also fucks. Rock created the seventh dimension which he also fucks. whic h has laws where bendy is only allowed and darkness is the supreeme leader. Cuphead is there but he is dead so rock fucks him. Rock then passed to the ground because lol. Rock fucks himself and then suddenly the world gets the hammer from brody foxx and like rock is in space now 0_0

 **Chapter 7: Rock saves darkness and rock wears a thong**

One_program teleports rock to him hello big daddy its my turn as he puls out his CENSORED. Ahhh, Rock says as he he looks for an exit darkness is now evil and she saves him. Its time to fight one noob. Darkness stabs one and they bang for five hours rock is now a cuck and is doomed and kills himself. Also he wears a thong and dies.

Sad gamer moment D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D:


End file.
